Seaside Suicide
by RegularBro
Summary: Read mah story . Its good I swear. But seriously I tried to be as fluffy as possible so give it a go. Its not a tragic ending yet a good one. So enjoy... :3


**Seaside Suicide**

**Before You Read: All characters are owned by J. creator of the awesome show ****_Regular Show._**

Rigby sat down by the pier with a deep sigh.

'Well this is it...', he mumbled.

He pulled out a note pad. This was his final way of leaving a piece of him behind in this cruel world.

He pulled out a pen and began scribbling on the note pad.

Dear park members,

This is especially for Mordecai.

Excuse my handwriting, it may be illegible but I'll try.

You've all made my life quite a trip. You made the good moments in my dull life. Making my last moments worthwhile. I can't say this to you so I'd rather be a coward and die. This isn't easy you know. I have the darkest secret that I know no-one will ever appreciate me again if I told. Well. I'm gay. Yep. I know. Maybe that's why I don't like Eileen and Margaret too much but feel more comfortable in the company of all males.

As for you Mordecai...

Well, I'll word this as good as I can. I have been friends with you since kindergarten dude. You're my best bro.

You helped me through thick and thin. But you never got to see the real me. This is me. Depressed, gay Rigby. I know, I'm a freak of nature. Please just accept this bro. But we're 23 now. And all our lives I've never said this but... You made me realise I'm gay. Mordecai you're my dream partner. I realise I have deep feelings for you. I love you. The problem is you don't love me. You just wanna win Margaret bro. And for what? Just for her to dump you and ruin your friendship after a few days. I wish you loved but I guess you'll never even want to be friends if I confessed to you in person. Well Mordecai goodbye. You could've made my life better. I wish I could've spent my last days wi...

*Buzz*

Rigby was interrupted by the vibration if his phone.

*1 Text message*

Rigby unlocked his to see a text from Mordecai.

From: Mordecai

Rigby where the heck are you dude?! We have too much work to do!

Rigby typed on the phone.

I'm at the pier, but it's too late now Mordecai. Find my body here at the seaside. This is my suicide.

*Mordecai's P.O.V*

Mordecai finished reading the text. Complete fear surged through his body. Rigby was... Gonna die... Oh no! He rushed past an angry Benson to the cart. He was on his way.

*Rigby's P.O.V*

Rigby wrote with a sharpie on his arm, marking 'This heart belongs to Mordecai' on it. A tear fell down his cheek which lead to crying.

He sat the notepad and pen down. Visible for everyone who would arrive at his scene of suicide. He tied a rope to the old abandoned pier. This small beach was never visited by anyone. The perfect spot for a suicide.

Just before he slipped his head into the noose he heard shouting.

'Rigby! Rigby!', Mordecai called.

'Oh no!', Rigby thought.

He was going to see the note that Rigby wrote.

Quickly Rigby slipped the noose round his neck. He had to die. But it was too late. Before he knew it Mordecai had him off the rope. He hugged him with all his might.

'Rigby!', Mordecai mumbled, 'Why?'.

Rigby said nothing with his head buried in his knees.

Mordecai then noticed the notepad.

'What's this?', he asked.

Still no response.

Mordecai looked at it and read the whole thing.

A tear streamed down his cheek.

'Rigby. Why'd you not tell me?', whimpered Mordecai.

'I knew you'd hate me', Rigby finally said.

'Rigby... I... I don't hate you. I... I... I love you too', exclaimed Mordecai.

Rigby was confused. There was no way this was true. 'You don't. That's just sympathetic', Rigby whimpered, bursting into tears.

His feelings for Rigby were honestly true. He deep down loved the raccoon with all his heart and over the last few years he really realised his deep emotions for him. He really was the cutest, funnjest and most innocent creature ever, perfect for anyone. But he was just as shocked as Rigby to find out he was liked by him. What really mattered now though was Rigby.

Mordecai realised there was only one way he could make Rigby believe him.

Mordecai scooped Rigby up and embraced him then straight away gave him the most passionate kiss they had either experienced. Right blushed a deep crimson just visible through his fur. Mordecai felt unbelievably happy.

'Dude, you have no idea how long I've waited for that to happen', claimed Rigby.

'Me too, bro', said Mordecai joyously with the happiest grin on his face.

'So you really love me?', asked Rigby.

'Bro. I love you this much', replied Mordecai stretching his arms as wide as he could.

Rigby cried with tears of joy.

-10 Minutes Later-

'So are you sure you wanna tell them?', questioned Mordecai, 'You don't have to show them the note'.

'It's all good bro. I swear', replied Rigby.

'OK. Well just saying, but I loved your note. It was beautiful. It shown a beautiful side of you Rigby. But I still love the real you. I adore you Rigby. I've never experienced such admiration for anyone. I'll always love you, more than anyone in the world', said Mordecai.

'Thank you so much Mordecai. I really feel appreciated', said Rigby, tears in his eyes.

'I love you so much', said Mordecai.

'I love you too', said Mordecai.

'Well this'll be quite a story for the guys at the park', exclaimed Mordecai.

'Yeah, yeah it will', said Rigby.

'Oh and Rigby', said Mordecai.

'Yeah?', Rigby said.

'I will cherish that note for as long as I can. I'll take it with me everywhere. If I get worried I'll read it. Not to be weird. But your show of emotions touched me. It will always will. If I ever read that note I know it will make me happy', said Mordecai.

'Thanks Mordecai', Rigby thanked.

'Don't mention it... my cute little raccoon', Mordecai said smiling cheesily.

'Hahaha... you're my big handsome bluejay', Rigby said with pride.

Silence lasted throughout the rest of the journey in the cart, yet it was a peaceful silence, it was passionate. They were pondering their imaginations about what was to happen when they arrived home at the park. They realised their love was real. No it wasn't fake like when Mordecai daydreamed while staring at Margaret. No, they were two bros who were soulmates. They knew everything about each other. They had everything in common. Their relationship would last forever. It was real, true love.

Hope you like my story guys :3 hope it was fluffy enough. I probably could've made it fluffier tho. Please show your support by leaving a review. You don't need an account to review. So please show any questions or queries or suggestions. Luv u guise :3 Morby 4 Lyfe


End file.
